Cold Feet
by K.H. Wright
Summary: After a rough night, Russia asks France how he keeps warm on cold nights. His answer leads Russia to looks for warmth in a place he had never thought of before. Another person. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *sigh* what is with me and liking pairings that are unpopular? Sad…so sad… Well anyway, I now have to write a fic about these two. They need more love! This is gonna be a bit different than the other fics I've read involving these two. (Yay for fluff!) But nevertheless, please review.**

**o0o**

Russia awoke at an ungodly hour with his feet freezing. Not a little cold, but absolutely freezing. He sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. He hated the cold. His gaze traveled to the other side of the room to a closet where he knew there was another blanket and he would have gone to go get it but, in some moment of insanity, he had put in hardwood floors in his bedroom and he was _not_ going to put his poor naked feet on the freezing cold floor to get it. So instead, he stayed in bed for hours until it was a reasonable hour and he could get ready to go a meeting with the other Allies.

o0o

The meeting went by normally; America talking way too loud, England getting mad at France for any reason he could find, China munching on snacks that he had brought, and old what's-his-name in the corner with his bear. He drifted through it all, barely awake until the meeting finally ended and the Allies filed out. Russia yawned, and went to leave the building when he was suddenly hit with a strange thought. He looked behind him to see if any of the Allies were still in the building. The only person left was France, who had stopped to admire himself in a hanging mirror.

"France," Russia said, making the other man jump. "I have a question. Do you have a moment?" France turned to Russia and looked reluctant.

"…Oui, I guess," he responded slowly.

"What do you do when it gets cold at your place?"

"Huh?"

"Like at night, when you're feet are really cold and you can't sleep."

France looked thoughtful, and then a mischievous glimmer entered his eyes.

"Well Russia, when it gets cold at my place, I find someone to warm me up," he said suggestively. Russia thought for a moment.

"So I just need someone to sleep in bed with me, da?"

"Uh…something like that," France said, a little surprised at Russia's innocence.

"So how do I do that?" Russia asked. France stroked his beard.

"Well, you could give them gifts, do nice things for them, write them beautiful poetry proclaiming your feelings. Stuff like that."

"Oh, okay," Russia said turning away. "That sounds easy."

**GAH! I AM A FIEND! A LIAR! *sobs* I said I was gonna just do a one-shot, but the more I wrote on this the more it feels like it should have chapters. T_T Don't mind the sounds of my pain, just please leave a review. **

**Oh and on a note not regarding my treacherous life, I thought that this pairing needed a little fluff. And as I've spent the last week vomiting fluff, I thought I might as well write one. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, on to the next chapter. *still in self-loathing because she made this into a chaptered story instead of making it a one-shot* R&R please. I probably should be shot for writing this. xD**

**o0o**

So after much thought, Russia chose Estonia as the person he wanted as his bed mate. It was simply the process of elimination. His sisters were out of the question. The very thought of sharing a bed with Belarus made him physically ill, and Ukraine was in her "independent" stage and wouldn't even speak to him. That left Russia picking from the Baltic brothers. Lithuania and Latvia were quickly eliminated; they were too twitchy. Russia had often wondered if they had a genetic disease, as every time he saw them, they were shaking. Estonia didn't shake, though sometimes Russia noticed his hands weren't steady or he would stutter when he talked, but that wouldn't disrupt his sleep. Estonia just seemed like the logical decision.

Russia thought back to what France had said. Gifts, nice things, poetry. That shouldn't be too hard. Buy a gift. But what to give? He gave it quite a bit of thought and nothing came to mind. He wondered what kind of gifts France gave. Probably things like flowers or wine. Russia sighed. What could he possibly give to Estonia? Suddenly, he had an idea. Something he had heard was popular at Japan's place. It was simple and, he thought, quite delightful. With a triumphant smile, he left the house to go buy his present.

o0o

Russia found Estonia in the library thumbing through a book. He approached him confidently, his gift clutched in his left hand and stood there until Estonia looked up from the book. The other man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"R-Russia-san! C-can I help you?" Estonia stuttered. Russia noticed the hands that held the book were trembling.

"I got you something," he said, lifting his gift so Estonia could see. Estonia adjusted his glasses and looked into the container in Russia's hands.

"It's a…bug?" he asked hesitantly.

"A rhinoceros beetle. They're popular with the Japanese. They make good pets. Here." Russia placed the plastic container in Estonia's hands.

"U-um…thanks?" Estonia managed to say, looking rather uncomfortable. Russia didn't seem to notice his reluctance.

"The best part is they fight one another. They attack with those large horns, gouging and stabbing until their opposition falls. It's like they truly understand this cruel world and live in it equally as cruel," Russia said, getting more excited as he spoke, radiating a dark aura. Estonia stood shaking in front of him.

"Um, um, I think I'll go put some tea on. Uh, th-thanks," he stammered. Then Estonia retreated to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"You're welcome!" Russia called. Then, feeling quite accomplished, he returned to his room, where he began to think up his next move.

o0o

"L-Lithuania!" Estonia called, running into the kitchen. Lithuania turned to his brother with a terrified look in his eyes.

"What? What happened?"

"R-Russia gave me this!" Estonia said, showing the rhinoceros beetle to his older brother.

"Why would he do that?" Lithuania asked, shaking.

"I don't know. It's weird! It's weird!" Estonia exclaimed. Latvia walked into the kitchen, and upon noticing his brothers' anxiety, he ran up to the two of them, shaking like a leaf.

"What, what?" he asked. Estonia went through his encounter with Russia for his brothers. When he finished he looked at the two of them as if he were seeking an answer.

"Russia has been acting strange lately," Latvia observed. "He really hasn't paid me too much attention." Lithuania shook his head.

"Me either."

"Great," Estonia said. "I seem to be his target now. Usually I'm good at staying out of his way…" His brothers nodded. Out of the three of them, Estonia was picked on the least, and was probably the least afraid of Russia (though not by much.) Maybe he was starting to pick up on that…

Lithuania and Latvia looked at their brother with sad eyes. Nothing good ever came of being under Russia's radar…nothing.

o0o

**Okay, so that's chapter two. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. You don't really see too much of the Baltic brothers in the anime. And Russia is a hard character to write, (though he's a lot of fun.) Anyway, leave a pretty review for me please. ^_^ I appreciate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really enjoying this fic. xD Hope I'm not the only one. (Wow, I always write such pointless things in my author's notes…oh well. xD)**

**o0o**

Russia woke the next morning cold, but determined. He reminded himself that it wouldn't be much longer before he wouldn't have to worry about the frigid temperatures. Dressing for the day he thought back to France's words. He had given a gift to Estonia, so what now?

"Do nice things," Russia said, pulling on his gloves. But what kind of nice things? He checked his reflection in the mirror, and then flattened his hair with his hands. It all sounded so simple at first. He wondered if he should go back to France and ask for more specifics, but decided that he'd rather figure it out on his own. Besides, every time he saw France he had an overwhelming urge to sit on him and pull every hair out of his chin, one by one.

And that was way too much excitement for one day.

With a final look in the mirror, Russia set off to find Estonia. Surely, he would think of something nice to do when he found him.

o0o

Estonia looked over his shoulder with a start. He had been trying to avoid Russia for half the day, and so far he had succeeded. He hoped he could finish the rest of the day in the same way, but he couldn't help but jump anytime he heard footsteps or a door shut. He let out a held breath, and turned to leave the room…

…and ran straight into Russia.

He jumped back, stuttering out an apology. Russia simply stood there with a smile on his round face and didn't say anything.

"R-Russia-san, c-can I help you with something?" Estonia was scared; Russia silent was scarier than Russia speaking.

"Hm, nope, I don't think so," Russia responded kindly. The two stood in the room for a few moments, not saying anything. Estonia racked his brain for an excuse to leave, and all that came to mind was his usual excuse.

"Um, I think I'm gonna put some tea on. W-would you like some?" There was another silence from Russia then, as though an idea hit him, he perked up.

"No, I can do it for you," he said walking to the kitchen. Stunned, Estonia stood in the room before he finally willed his feet to go after Russia.

When he got into the kitchen, he found Russia at the stove, boiling water. He came up behind the taller man, and Russia regarded him with a smile.

"A teaspoon for each person, and one for the pot, da?" Russia asked. Estonia nodded, speechless. Was Russia…no, he couldn't be…could he might be…trying to be nice? He looked into Russia's child-like face and tried to see past the façade. He knew of Russia's cruelty; the bruises on Lithuania showed that well, but maybe, he didn't know he was being cruel? He had had a troubled past from what he had heard. And sometimes it didn't seem like he was all there…Estonia shook his head. No way. He was not sympathizing for Russia. He simply wasn't. When the older man had finished the tea, he looked to Estonia.

"Would you like to join me in the library?" he asked. The question threw Estonia for a moment. Which was the safe answer? He wasn't sure if he was more afraid to say yes or no, so after a moment of thought, he sighed and accepted the offer.

In the library, the two sat adjacent to each other. Estonia watched Russia out of the corner of his eye. The other man simply sipped his tea, smiling faintly, oblivious to the discomfort of the man sitting next to him. The silence seemed awkward, but for the life of him, Estonia couldn't think of anything to say. What kind of things did Russia talk about? He shook his head. _Think of pleasantries, talk about the weather,_ he thought.

"So, Russia-san, it's been quite cold latel-" Estonia stopped talking as he noticed that the smile had completely faded from Russia's face.

"I despise the cold," Russia said darkly. The air around him seemed to darken as well. Estonia's stomach dropped.

"U-um, but at least we have tea to warm us up, heh heh," Estonia backtracked. The air lightened and a strange gleam appeared in Russia's eye.

"Yeah, I hope to not have to worry about the cold for a while…"

They finished the rest of their tea in silence, and when they had finished, Russia took their cups and excused himself from the room. Estonia stayed put, watching the other man turn down the hallway.

What was he up to?

o0o

**So chapter three. Is it sad that I'm so American I had to look up how to make tea? xD Thank God for youtube. Anyway, review please, I love them more than cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is gonna be the official last chapter. I've really enjoyed this fic. Hope everyone else did too. **

**o0o**

Estonia tiptoed down the hall, hoping to create as little noise as possible. It was very early in the morning, still dark outside, and he knew his brothers and Russia were still sleeping soundly and although he had never woken Russia this early in the morning before, and he didn't want to accidently start today over a quick trip to the lavatory. So he moved as quietly as possible, sneaking through the large house like a church mouse. He made it to the bathroom without a hitch, did his business, washed his hands, then quietly he exited the bathroom, trying to keep the door from creaking. He was on his way back to his room when he passed Russia's study and saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Sitting on the carpet next to a dying fire was Russia, curled up in his pajamas with his knees to his chest, shaking like a leaf. Estonia stood at the door way. Was Russia really that cold? He couldn't bring himself to look away, it just seemed so…wrong. Russia wasn't…he wasn't supposed to look as vulnerable as he did. Finally, Estonia tore himself away from the sight, and walked back to his room. For a moment, he just sat on his bed, but not two minutes went by before his conscience got the better of him. He tore the top comforter off his bed, and walked back to the study, not worried about being quiet anymore, and wrapped the blanket over Russia's shoulders.

Russia looked up with a look on his face between gratitude and confusion. Estonia raised his hand.

"Don't mention it, Russia-san" he mumbled, looking at the ground, and then he left Russia alone in his study and went back to bed.

o0o

Sleep never came for Estonia. He laid there for hours until finally it was time for him to get up and start the day. He dressed groggily and forced himself out the door. This was gonna be a long day. As he passed Russia's study, he glanced in but found that it was empty. He sighed. He didn't know it was about seeing Russia like that, but somehow it had changed his perception of the other man. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess everyone has a weakness…" he said quietly. He remembered the day before when he had tea with Russia, the look on his face when he voiced his hatred for the cold. Though he didn't want to admit it, but he felt bad for Russia. Placing a hand to his forehead, he tried to think on something else. He almost succeeded in doing so, until Russia walked out from the library and locked eyes with Estonia. In his hands were Estonia's comforter and something that appeared to be a folded piece of paper. Russia approached him, handing him the blanket.

"Thank you," he said, "I didn't get to tell you that earlier." Estonia took the blanket.

"Um, like I said, don't mention it Russia-san." Estonia noticed that his voice didn't shake and somehow he didn't feel the overwhelming urge to run and hide under the nearest table, though he felt his heart pound a little faster. Why that was, he couldn't even speculate.

"Oh, and I wrote you something," Russia said unfolding the piece of paper. Estonia tilted his head to the side.

"What kind of 'something?'" he asked.

"A poem," Russia said. "Wanna hear it?" Estonia hesitated.

"Uh, sure…" he finally said.

"Okay!" Russia cleared his throat. "Here it goes:

"Estonia is a special friend,

I hope my days with him never end.

Though his brothers tend to shiver and shake,

At my hand Estonia doesn't quake.

He seems so soft and warm,

I hope he never has to see harm."

Estonia felt his face heat. Was Russia really as childish as he came off to be?

"So," Russia said, "did you like it?" Not knowing how to answer that, Estonia finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Russia-san, what is this all about?"

"'This?'" Russia asked with a smile.

"The present, the tea, the poem…"

"Oh, that's what France said I had to do to get you to sleep with me."

Estonia nearly fell to the ground.

"S-Sleep with you?" he asked in utter disbelief. Russia didn't seem to pick up on the other man's distress.

"Yeah, well it's been so cold lately; I thought that having someone in bed with me would keep me warm."

"Oh!" Estonia said with relief. "You mean just sleep with you."

"Isn't that what I said?" Estonia let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, Russia-san, I misunderstood though," he said.

"So, will you stay with me tonight?" Russia inquired. Estonia was about to politely decline, when the image of Russia in front of the fire sprung to his head and before he had a chance to stop them, the words slipped out.

"Of course," he blurted.

"Good, be in my room around nine," Russia responded, patting him on the shoulder, then he took off down the hall. Estonia pushed up his glasses. How was he going to explain this to Lithuania and Latvia? With a small sigh, he walked back to his room and deposited his blanket before continuing with the rest of the day.

o0o

Estonia looked into the childlike face of Russia as he slept. He expected this to be more awkward, but strangely it wasn't. Russia had gotten into bed, laid his head on Estonia's shoulder, and fell asleep almost immediately, snoring softly. Estonia watched him sleep, fascinated by how sweet Russia looked, how vulnerable. He felt a strange emotion in his chest, a sudden urge to touch the sleeping man's face. Very slowly, he cupped hiss hand around Russia's cheek and softly kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Russia-san. Sleep well," he whispered before closing his own eyes, and drifting into a comfortable sleep.

o0o

**Okay, that's all. Hopefully you enjoyed, please leave a review, I live off of them. And I hope to see more Russia/Estonia fanfics. It will please me.  
><strong>

**-K.H. Wright**


End file.
